


The Life and Death of one Dean Winchester

by StolenMidnightKisses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Dies, Gen, Sam Winchester Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StolenMidnightKisses/pseuds/StolenMidnightKisses
Summary: If Dean dies, and I mean really dies, this is what I think will happen.





	The Life and Death of one Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> With Season 15 being the last season (and me only ever watching up to season 10) I thought I'd pay tribute to the fandom by... you got it! Killing off the Winchesters 😂, ain't I a benevolent Fanfic author.

When Dean died on a hunt, Sam only had a moment of 'oh shit Dean's dead again' before he calmly gathered up his body, put him in the backseat of the Impala and drove to Kansas to bury Dean.

It was a ritual for him really. Dean had died so many times that he felt the pain only numbly. As if he was an uninterested observer behind a wall, watching it from a far.

It was only once he checked into yet another ratty motel room, getting two singles out of habit that he realized that this time, there would be no Dean coming back, no saving him. Heaven and Hell were now shut off from the world for good.

Dean was fully and irrevocably dead.

And if he was dead, Sam should be dead to.

The weight of the gun felt so familiar, even laying on Sam's tongue, that it felt like a mother's embrace. Like coming home.

And perhaps he was going home, because Sam and Dean couldn't stay separated, even if that barrier was death.

After all, one Winchester could not continue without the other.

The next morning, Castiel buried Sam and Dean next to eachother in the same grave.

He could almost hear Dean complaining that 'cas couldn't lay them to eternal rest together, because he would always be cold cuz Sammy always took all the blankets.'

Castiel smiled fondly and sat by the grave, watching seasons go by and waiting to be let back into heaven again so that they could be reunited.

Above him, Dean was annoyed that Castiel didn't pour any whiskey into the grave because apparently heaven had a shitty 'no real alcohol' rule.

 


End file.
